moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayleid Ashenfire
Prince Ayleid Ashenfire was a well known leader among his people. He is known among the people of Azeroth as being the greatest ruler of Mistveil and the Dragon Rider of The North. Appearance Ayleid Ashenfire, a tall, lean Highborne in heavy blood rune armor. His Scourge Blue eyes feel like they are peering into your soul. His hair is black which is strange for a Highborne. His face is mostly perfect, other than a scar on his left cheek and right side of his lip. His ears have silver piercings in certain spots on his ears. As well as the tip of his left ear missing, looking like it was bit off by some sort of animal. His hands show ages of combat, his nails are as sharp as daggers. On him you could see blood gems that have been imprinted into his armor. Each gem is seen bulging outward with a faint red glow coming from their center. On his shoulders there sits heavy shoulder pads, both with blood gems in them. As you look down his arms you notice that each arm plate detail is symmetrical down to the most minor of carving. History Age of The Elves Prince Ayleid Ashenfire was born 11,260 years ago. His father was the great Highborne Warlord and Dragon Rider, General Auriel Ashenfire. His mother was the well known Highborne diplomat, Lady Sylaise Ashenfire. Ayleid was raised in the Palace of Elune, by his father mainly. His mother was always away on diplomatic travels to the other lands of the Empire. His father taught him well in the ways of dragon riding and trained him to wield a sword like himself. He quickly became a very powerful dragon rider. His mother was killed traveling back home from Then'Ralore. His father became depressed and lifeless, not wanting to do much of anything. His father passed away a year after his mother's death. Making him the new Lord of Alro'elune and, by Azshara's will, Prince of the surrounding lands, which he named Mistveil. He also inherited the leadership of The Ivory Council. At this time the northern Highborne and the rest of the Highborne Empire had a moment of peace. But the troubles of the north were never truly gone, there were occasional clashes between the Kaldorei and there enemy's in the north, Azjol-Nerub and its vast rulers the spider beings called, Nerubians. Along with the Drakkari Ice Trolls. When contact between the Kaldorei and Nerubians vastly different cultures led, inevitably, to war. Prince Ayleid led many attacks in this ancient war alongside the Lord of Kel'Theril and his army, killing many Nerubians atop his great Albino Drake Shol’’zal. But the Nerubians had a powerful weapon against the Kaldorei, a great sword of terrible magic known as Balefrost, Sword of the Frozen Wastes. Prince Ayleid and his cast were hard pressed to defend themselves against the mighty sword and its dark power, until the forging of the great sword, Blightsear. The Bronze Dragonflight gave the Kaldorei an ancient relic that would enchant the blade with the blistering heat of the deepest desert. This weapon was crafted to drive back the darkness of the deep earth. Ayleid was present at the time of the crafting of the blade, which was given to one of the strongest Highborne champions. The champion used the power of the great sword to shatter the foul sword, Balefrost, and driving the Nerubians back into the darkness of the underworld, winning the day for the Empire. War of the Ancients Many years later the foolish Highborne in Zin-Azshari and Queen Azshara opened the way for the Burning Legion. The Burning Legion attacked all of Kalimdor. But back in the north, deep in the shadows and depths of the underworld the Nerubians, seeing the Kaldorei sorely pressed by the demons, seized their opportunity at revenge, taking fragments of the broken sword, Balefrost, and placing them in the temple-cities built beneath the cities of the Kaldorei. The dark power of the sword unraveled the Kaldorei's magical defenses, leaving them helpless against the invading demons. The demons strode through the cities of the Kaldorei, slaughtering all they found. But the Highborne champion, Zephon took up the great blade, Blightsear and lead any who would follow him to the darkness of the underworld. At this time, Ayleid was in the northern city of Kel'Theril and was not going to bow before the demons and wait for death to take him. So he took his people that accompanied him to Kel'Theril and any remaining Kaldorei willing to follow him. He gave anyone able to wield a weapon, a blade or bow and left Kel'Theril behind. Traveling out into the frozen wilds of the north, undetected by the demons and Nerubians. Ayleid lead them far northeast, until they reached the city of Alro'elune, that seemed to be holding a strong defense against the demons and Nerubians . The people of Alro'elune welcomed their Prince and the refugees from Kel'Theril with open arms. General Elenus Laendell was in charge of the city when Ayleid arrived and was very glad to see him and the refugees still alive. Ayleid took control of the city and lead his people against the demons on the back of his great Albino Drake, Shol’’zal, with his army beneath him. They fought hard and long, until something strange happened and the demons were pulled away by a strange force. But that was not the only strange thing that happened, the Sundering brought further misfortune for Ayleid as it ripped apart the land, shaking apart buildings, flooding forests, killing many that were in the wrong place at the wrong time, until it was over and all that was left was an island. Ayleid stood in the middle of a small part of what used to be his princedom. He was boxed in by water on all sides and cut off from the rest of the world, he and the remaining Kaldorei and Highborne of Mistveil were now on there own. Rise of Alro'elune Prince Ayleid had built quite a life for himself after the Sundering. He ordered the expansion of a great palace at the base of the largest tree on the island to be extended into the massive tree. He called it the Palace of Elune. For one night, not long after the Sundering, Elune herself came to Ayleid and gifted him a magical flame of moonlight that would enchant his island and help his people. The city of Alro'elune continued to grow around the palace. His people prospered and quickly adapted to island life. Small and large settlements began to grow from the ruins of the Highborne Empire all around the island. Ayleid and his people voted to keep the name, Mistveil, because of the strange mist that now surrounded the island. In the eastern part of the island, the trolls were always fighting the Kaldorei. Countless years went by as if they were nothing and Ayleid lived on alongside his people. But every night since the day the Legion attacked and slaughtered his people, he had torturous nightmares. But he continued on, ruling his people, fighting the trolls and protecting the Flame of Elune. Birth of an Heir Ayleid met a beautiful Highborne woman named, Valla'slin, in the city of Arken's Fall and took her to be his wife and mate. They had much in common, a love of dragons, the moon, poems and music. They could talk for hours about one subject. A couple years after them being together, Valla'slin was pregnant and birthed a beautiful baby girl that they named, Andruil. Fall of The Prince When Ayleid learned of the rise of a dark power in the land now called Northrend, he took Valla'slin and his Dragon Riders and flew to the land of Northrend. Arriving on the continent, he flew across the land. They confronted the Lich King, but fell to his sheer numbers of undead. He watched as they slaughtered Valla'slin and the rest of his men, leaving him for last. Ayleid and his men were raised into undeath by the Lich King to serve as Undead Dragon Riders. But when the Lich King betrayed the Death Knights of Acherus, Ayleid and his men were set free. He followed his brothers and sisters and formed the Ebon Blade and then returned to Mistveil to take control of the island again. In his absence his daughter, Andruil Ashenfire was leading Mistveil. Crash of The San'lyne One day while Prince Ayleid was sitting in his throne room thinking, something strange happened. A strange pale skinned elf with lich blue eyes, like his own, by the name of Blood-Speaker Elvano, came to him calming to be the leader of a dark race called The San'layn. Their ships were attacked by Vrykul while leaving Northrend after the fall of the Lich King and were forced to land on the eastern shore of Mistveil. They had been stranded on Mistveil, in the Blighted Deadwood for a week and slowly traveled the land for help, while fighting off trolls, until they found Kaldorei scouts and that lead him to be in front of Ayleid. When the smaller elf found out that Ayleid was a Highborne and not only that but a Death Knight, he asked Ayleid if his people could build a settlement on the island. He also asked if he would be able to teach the old Highborne ways of Dragon Riding to his people. Ayleid turned down his question regarding teaching, but he did agree to sharing the island with The San’layn, but Elvano’s people could only stay in the borders of the Blighted Deadwood and would not venture into the Frostvale Forest unless invited. Elvano agreed and Ayleid helped him cast a spell that would let him communicate with his people. When he finished speaking to his people, he thanked Ayleid greatly and then set off to build what is now the great city of San'belore from the ruins of an old Highborne city in the Blighted Deadwood. Joining the Grand Alliance After a while, Ayield grew tired of fighting trolls and wanted to see the rest of the world again. He needed combat, a reason to continue his long life. That reason came with the building of a massive fleet of ships. He left his daughter in charge of Mistveil temporally while he was gone and set off with his army to sail toward Kalimdor. Arriving on the shores of Azshara was strange for him. He had not been in this part of the land since the sundering. He quickly traveled through Ashenvale and Felwood to reach what remained of Winterspring. It was but a fragment of what it once was. He quickly made friends with the people of Starfall Village and gained their trust. He helped the people of Winterspring for a while before setting back to Ashenvale and heading to Darkshore and then Teldrassil. Where he met with Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage, talking about what had happened over the centuries. In the end Mistveil joined the Grand Alliance. Present Day Prince Ayleid Ashenfire was present on the side of the Grand Alliance in the wars for Pandaria and Draenor. Ayleid helped form the knightly order, The Ebony Rose with Sarvthus Vadvayne. They formed the order to take the fight to all threats to their lands. But when Aurios Vadvayne and his lands were threatened by on old enemy, Ayleid brought the Ebony Rose to his back and fought with him against the Scarlet Dominion. Ayleid died in battle with the Highlord of the Dominion, Highlord Duncan Nightwell, who cut off the head of the prince and shattering the alliances within the Ebony Rose. Personality Was a caring and loving elf. He cared deeply for everyone in Mistveil and was loved by all Mistveilians. If you crossed him he will bring the world down upon you to crush you. Possessions Ancient Armor of Arken Wears the restored armor of his father, with slight changes to it. Blood Orbs added to it to enhance his use of blood magic. Highborne Sword Carries with him a beautifully crafted Highborne blade at all times. Void Satchel A satchel enchanted by Highborne that never ends. Abilities Kaldorei/Highborne Military Trained Trained since birth in the ways of combat and planning by his Father and other Lords. Death Knight Trained Trained in the ways of blood magic since being raised as a Death Knight and is learning deeper about blood magic from Sarvthus Vadvayne. Beliefs Believed strongly in the ancient worshiping of the Moon Goddess Elune. Category:Characters Category:Highborne Category:Night Elf Category:Highborne Peerage Category:Highborne Empire Category:Death Knights Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Blood Mages Category:Elunite Faith